1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earth-moving machine of the type including a plurality of servocontrols operable from a neutral position by the operator and connected to respective hydraulic distributors by means of an auxiliary hydraulic circuit including a pump driven by the main engine of the machine.
By "main engine" is meant the internal combustion engine which normally drives all the hydraulic jacks and hydrostatic motors of the machine through a pump unit and associated hydraulic circuitry.
During operation of an earth-moving machine, for example an excavator, the operator fixes the running speed of the main engine at a value close to its maximum speed in order to have sufficient power to operate the working members under any conditions. In this situation, even when the members are temporarily inoperative, the main engine of the machine continues to run at high speed with consequent high fuel consumption and wear of the engine itself.